Tying The Knot
by supercutekillerkittenofdoom
Summary: One of the most auspicious days for weddings is approaching and parents are matchmaking across the country. However there are some people who will do anything to avoid tying the knot. Rated M for lemons. Parings include DateSana, NariYasu, MotoMori.
1. Auspicious Day

Summary: One of the most auspicious days for weddings is approaching and parents are matchmaking across the country. However there are some people who will do anything to avoid tying the knot. Rated M for safety. Parings include DateSana, NariYasu, MotoMori.

Authors notes: One of my friends was getting pressured by his parents to find a girlfriend and get married, he had other ideas. Some of his antics have inspired this story (which did have a happy ending, though it was quite funny)

Chapter 1 - Auspicious Day

It was that time of year again Kojuurou noted grimly.

He wished that the issue could be resolved one way or another, but you had two of the most stubborn people in the country going head to head.

Every year it was the same, Masamune's mother would pick some poor girl to marry her eldest son and every year Masamune refused, though he'd run out of excuses last year, so Kojuurou was worried about what he would try and do this year.

Everyone in the residence was preparing, only one person had the guts to stand up to Yoshihime, and Masamune knew it.

"Kojuurou, any idea who it is this time?"

"A Megohime, her father Tamura Kiyoaki owns Miharu Castle."

Masamune sighed, "No."

"Please Masamune, you know what your mother is like."

"I said no, I might consider marrying if she gives up, and if you tell her I said that..."

"Don't worry Masamune-sama, I'd rather invade Korea on my own than be in the same room as her if she found that out."

"Good, now I have things to do so I need some peace before she arrives."

-Meanwhile in Kai-

"I'm terribly sorry Ootani-Dono my son appears to have gone missing, we are looking for his as I speak, would you like anything while you wait?" Sanada Masayuki sighed, every year was the same, at least Nobuyuki was already married, and his wife was expecting. Now if only Yukimura would cooperate, things would be much simpler.

"Do not worry, I have been lead to believe that your son is not the only person running off at this time of year, apparantly Motonari has hidden in the same place for the last three years, no one seems to be able to find him though, no matter where they look."

"He runs over to Shikoku and disguises himself as one of Motochika's concubines."

"You are joking right?"

"No, Motochika finds it hillarious, I found out when Yukimura had the same idea, I found him and Motonari hiding at the back, but by the time we returned the date had passed."

Yoshitsugu shook his head, "What will they think of next, hiding in Hideyaki's cooking pot?"

"How is your other charge, any hopes on marrying him?"

"I don't think Mitsunari will be getting married anytime soon, not after what I walked in on the other day." Yoshisugu shuddered at the memory.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"No."

The two drank their tea in silence for a while.

"Who do you have looking for your son anyway?"

"My eldest Nobuyuki and Sautobi have gone to Yoshiyaki's place to check there, we did think he would be heading to The Date's place, but then I heard about the ongoing struggle to get him married. I have the rest of the Sanada Ten Braves running around the country and Lord Shingen has offered to drag him back here if he finds him. Also, I would have no problems if you stayed until the date."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

-The Date Residence, the next morning-

Yoshihime had arrived durring the night, though she had not asked to see her son, which left Kojuurou relieved; at least he did not have to worry about that confrontation yet.

There were several barricades being set up around Masamune's room, and guards with nets were on standby.

"Are you sure you'll be able to catch him?" Yoshihime questioned.

"We will do everything we can, but please remember what happened last year."

"Kakatura-Dono, Yoshihime-Dono, everyone is ready."

"Well, let's get this over with." Yoshihime growled

Kojuurou sighed, not even he was suicidal enough to go against this woman, where did his lord find the courage?

They approached the door, and everyone took their positions.

"Masamune-sama, it's almost noon and we have guests!" Kojuurou opened the door. "It appears Masamune-sama has tunneled out of the compound." he said to Yoshihime.

"WHAT! FIND THAT UNGRATEFUL BRAT, NOW!" she shrieked.

Kojuurou cringed, this was going to be a long month.


	2. Plans and Gossip

Summary: One of the most auspicious days for weddings is approaching and parents are matchmaking across the country. However there are some people who will do anything to avoid tying the knot. Rated M for safety. Parings include DateSana, NariYasu, MotoMori.

Authors note: As I mentioned previously this was inspired by the antics of one of my friends. Also some interesting historical info, Irl Megohime was married to Masamune and they had several children. Yukimura was married to Yoshisugu's foster daughter and his elder brother, Nobuyuki, was married to Ieyasu Tokugawa's adopted daughter (whose actual father was Tadakatsu Honda, but he died, so Ieyasu adopted her).

Chapter 2 - Plans and Gossip

It had been a long few months for The One Eyed Dragon; he had spent a lot of time digging that tunnel and now he was riding as fast as he could away from Oshu. He considered going to Kai, a fight with Yukimura would be good, and it offered a good excuse for his surprise arrival.

He knew of an abandoned farm where he could stay the night, plus it was well hidden in a copse, so any passing search parties would have a hard time spotting it.

As he rode up to the main building he noticed another horse hidden in the stables.

"Hmm, I've seen that saddle before, what's he doing here?"

Something was wrong, very wrong.

He opened the door and looked around the main room, the unwrapped bundle of food confirmed his suspicions.

"I guess I'm not the only one in hiding right now, who is it this year Yukimura?"

Yukimura swung down from the rafters, he'd obviously been practicing.

"Yoshitsugu's daughter!"

"Ouch! I hear she's quite a looker, but her good looks come with a heavy price."

"Too heavy a price, what about you?"

"Some random girl whose father I've never heard of, I'm doing this more to annoy my mother than anything, though I wish she would just give up."

"I know the feeling, getting married, well once that's done then you need to have kids, and then they need to survive, then you need to get them married, the pressure never stops, only once they have all given your parents great-grandchildren does the pressure ease off." Yukimura moaned

"And by then you're old and feeble and dying, where's the fun in that?"

"Exactly, there must be a way to get the hint across."

"Hmm."

"Ok, what are you two doing here?"

"Kasuga!" both jumped at the sound of her voice, terrified.

"Oh year it's that time of year isn't it, don't worry, I was in your shoes once too."

"Really?" Yukimura was confused.

"It's a long story, though how are you planning to avoid it this year?"

"No idea, any suggestions?" Masamune asked.

The three sat round the small cooking stove and thought.

"Have you considered making yourselves unmarriable?"

"How?" both asked in unison.

"Sadism?"

"Do I look like Aketchi Mitsuhide?" Masamune responded coldly.

"Mascochism?"

"I am not Ieyasu!" Yukimura protested

"WHAT?" this was news to Kasuga and Masamune.

"Wait, you guys don't know?"

"No, tell me more, this is gossip Kenshin needs to know."

"Ok, but you did not hear it from me. I found out last year, I had hidden round Motochika's only I was not the only one, Motonari hides there every year. You would not believe it, but he is as much of a gossiper as Kenshin. Anyway, we were talking and he told me that he suspected Ieyasu was a masochist and why he thought so. Unfortunately my father found me, so I could not get anymore information at the time. I had a couple of people investigate the matter and they confirmed it."

"Wow, I wonder if Motonari has anymore interesting gossip, I need to set up a meeting between him and Kenshin."

Masamune raised his eyebrows, "And why didn't your father drag Motonari back to Aki, you know all our parents have an unspoken agreement to help each other."

"It gets better, Motonari likes cross-dressing, and is very good at it, fooled me at first, and it apparantly fooled my father too."

"Somehow I see that, it would explain his manicure." Masamune sighed.

"But we still don't have a plan." Yukimura shook his head.

"You could pretend you're gay?"

"Who with?" both men asked.

"Each other, stranger things have happened?"

"Really?"

"Yoshiyaki's wife actually likes him."

"Good point." Masamune grimmaced at the thought.

"Anyway, you do realise that just saying you're in a relationship won't work, you'll need to be caught kissing minimum."

Both men looked at her, mouths open and blusing furiously.

"So I'll leave you two love birds alone, and yes, I will be telling Kenshin about your true feelings."

She was gone before they could react.

"Umm," Yukimura looked nervous.

"Relax, Kenshin won't tell anyone. . . will he?"

"No one except the whole country!"

"Yeah, he does like to gossip and you know who he'll tell first, don't you?"

"Oyakata-Sama..."

"Well it could be worse, would you rather me or say Sorin?"

"Ok ok, but you do realise this is long term, they'll see through it if we stop the moment that day passes!"

"I can live with that, though we still have our duels, I don't care what they think."

Yukmura nodded, then paused, turning crimson "Umm, when Kasuga mentioned being caught kissing, well I've never. . .umm . . ."

"It's not that difficult, and I've got a plan, tomorrow we head back to mine, my mother will still be there, we go to bed, you sneak into my room. We wake up before Kojuurou gets me up. My mother will be there, anyway when he opens the door lets just say we won't be sleeping. We can practice kissing tonight and tomorrow night, though try not to faint on me."

"Hey!"

Masamune grinned, before pulling Yukimura to him.

They hesitated at first, then Masamune bought their lips together.

Any form of coherant thought left them at that moment and soon the soft tentative movements became rougher and more forcefull. Masamune ran his tongue over Yukimura's lips, seeking entry, Yukimura gave in, and moaned as Masamune began tasting every part of Yukimura's mouth. Fingers entangled in hair, their bodies pressed together.

'_Shit__!_ I can't stop, how can this feeling exist?' Masamune thought as Yukimura's hands began to run over his chest.

They toppled onto the floor and realised they had an audience.

Kasuga had left a scroll in the room and had just walked in on them.

"Umm, I'll leave you guys to it." she grabbed to scroll and left quickly.

Their lips broke apart, both crimson and breathing heavily.

"Something tells me we're not pretending anymore." Yukimura whispered, pulling Masamune into another kiss.


	3. I don't like being interrupted

Summary: One of the most auspicious days for weddings is approaching and parents are matchmaking across the country. However there are some people who will do anything to avoid tying the knot. Rated M for lemons. Parings include DateSana, NariYasu, MotoMori.

Authors notes: Ty for the review, and yes there will be lemons, including one in this chapter. A quick note about my friend's antics, we thought about him pretending to like BDSM, he could never act it though, and as for cross-dressing, he has a similar build to Ieyasu (SB3) and it looked hysterical (it was for charity so he put up with me and the girls laughing the whole time)

Chapter 3 - I don't like being interrupted...

-Abandonned Farmhouse, somewhere in Japan-

Masamune woke up and untangled himself from Yukimura. He looked around for his clothes, moving slowly, trying to ease life back into his aching limbs.

'Who would have thought he could be so feisty in bed?' he thought as he pulled his clothes on. He looked at Yukimura's sleeping form and wanted to ravish him again, would they even get back to his?

"Aah, mmm . . ." Yukimura was waking up.

"Morning sleepy head."

"What time is it?"

"Sun's only just up, but we've got a long journey ahead, though I'd rather we arrived after dark."

"Ok, umm, where's my clothes?"

"Here, there and over there." Masamune pointed.

His eye roamed over Yukimura's naked figure as he went to retrive his outfit. 'If it wasn't for the mayhem that would ensue, I'd keep him naked.' he decided in his head.

Yukimura knew Masamune was checking him out, it made him nervous, but he was getting turned on at the same time.

Masamune watched him aroused, only he could control it better, poor Yukimura was effectivly a slave to his lust; not that Masamune minded, it made fucking him all the sweeter. He could see Yukimura getting hard, the sight sent shivers down his spine. He could not resist, he wanted Yukimura on the floor begging for it, the image broke his resolve and he slipped behind the young man, and ran his fingers along Yukimura's hardening member.

"Ooh!" Yukimura gasped,

"You know, you're so hot when you get like this." Masamune whispered as he looked Yukimura up and down.

He was kneeling on the floor with his legs spread apart, Masamune could see the remains of last nights action splattered over his thighs. A flush covered his chest and face, he was breathing heavily through slightly parted lips. He looked back with glazed half closed eyes, he'd already given into his arousal and managed to respond.

"You make me this way, and I can't get enough."

Masamune caressed Yukimura's member again.

"Ooh, please stop teasing and fuck me again!" he moaned, begging Masamune, he couldn't help it, his body was telling him what to say.

Masamune's breathing was getting heavy, Yukimura was begging for it again and he could not resist, especially when Yukimura was in this state. He pulled his clothes off again and pushed Yukimura to the floor.

"Horney already?" Masamune teased as he used his saliva to lube Yukimura's rear.

"Aaahhh!" Yukimura moaned as Masamune began to push inside. "M-more, harder, fuck me harder, ah ah ah ah ah!"

Masamune lost control and began to pound into Yukimura.

"_Shit_ I can't stop, fucking you feels so good."

"Oh oh, don't stop, more, more!"

It looked like they wouldn't be leaving for a while.

-Three Days Later, Date Residence, after dark-

"Masamune-Sama where have you...nevermind." Kojuurou had just seen what answer Masamune would give, "I know you and Sanada like to have your fights, but did you have to leave now?"

"Yeah, so is the old hag still awake?"

"No, and we collapsed the tunnel, so don't even think about using it."

"Hey, I spent months working on that!" Masamune sulked.

"Anyway, you both look exhausted, which doesn't surprise me, I'll have some food prepared, then I recommend you both get some sleep."

Masamune saw the guards outside of his room and sighed, it didn't look like Yukimura would be able to sneak in afterall.

Later that evening Masamune lay in bed, dozing off, when a noise woke him.

"Huh?"

"Shh, it's me!"

"Yukimura, how?"

"I asked Sasuke to teach me how to sneak around, has it's uses."

"Yeah." Masamune half responded, pulling Yukimura into a hungry kiss.

They kissed for a bit, before collapsing on the futon, exhausted from the journey.

"Well tomorrow's gonna be fun, the old hag'll have a fit!" Masamune sniggered before they fell asleep.

-The next morning-

Attempt two, of goodness knows how many, to get Masamune to meet his potential wife. The barricades had been set up, and everyone was in postion. Kojuurou walked up to the door and braced himself, he had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling.

He opened the door and stopped in his tracks, this was not right.

One - Masamune was awake

Two - And much more importantly he was completely naked, as was Yukimura, and Masamune was clearly in the middle of doing something that Yukimura was seriously enjoying.

"And this is why I tell you to announce yourself before opening the door to my room, you know I don't like being interrupted..."


	4. A new rival?

Authors notes: Gyahh I've had serious writers block, then I found a wonderful Shounen-ai/yaoi anime/manga called Junjou Romantica, which I highly recommend. And my mind was back on track. Ty for the reviews, there will be more lemons, including a little one in this chapter, and yes there will be some ChikaNari, they'll appear properly in the next chapter. However time for the mayhem in Oshu to continue.

Chapter 4 - A new rival?

"And this is why I tell you to announce yourself before opening the door to my room, you know I don't like being interrupted..."

"MASAMUNE!"

"Oh, hi mom."

"WHA-WHAT IS THIS?"

"I thought that would be obvious, now if someone could close the door, we're busy."

Kojuurou closed the door, knowing he would probably not escape unscathed.

"AND HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON FOR?"

"I have no idea, someone will have to ask Masamune-sama when he feels like talking, until then, would you like some tea?"

"NO, THAT BOY HAS GONE TO FAR I'M NEVER COMING HERE AGAIN!" And Yoshihime stormed off to her rooms.

"Someone make sure her carridge is ready, I don't think she'll be staying much longer." Kojuurou was somehow keeping a straight face through it all. In his head however he was dancing for joy.

-In Masamune's room-

Yukimura had hidden when he'd seen it was not just Kojuurou and it had taken a few minutes for Masamune to extract him from under the covers.

"Relax," Masamune whispered into his ear, irritated that the interruption had ruined the mood.

"Umm."

"Shh, calm down, lets just get dressed and have a relaxing day, and we can continue where we left off later."

Yukimura blushed, "Ok, but I've got this really bad feeling that something insane is going to happen."

"_Keep it cool_, nothing is going to happen that we can't handle."

Once Yukimura had calmed down the two dressed and stuck their heads out to see if anyone had noticed.

Yukimura spotted a note by the door and opened it.

"It's for you." he passed the note to Masamune who read it and grinned.

"YES! Finally got rid of the old hag!" he was grinning ear to ear, "Once she's out of sight we're gonna party!"

"Is she really that bad?"

"I'm sure she's tried to poison me once or twice, but no hard proof, then there was that incident where some sensitive tactical information got into the hands of my uncle, who tried to take advantage of it, but again, no hard proof. She always preferred my younger brother, ever since I lost my eye." Masamune replied casually.

"I'm sorry! I never knew..."

"It's nothing really, I'm used to it anyway."

Yukimura felt really awkward and shifted nervously on the spot.

"You hungry?" Masamune asked, trying to help him relax.

"Uh-huh. . ."

"You ain't the only one." Masamune pulled Yukimura along with him and they began to search for breakfast. They found Kojuurou organising the clean up from Yoshihime's stay, the atmosphere was tense when he was the pair, no one quite knew what to say.

"Masamune-Sama. . ."

"Four days." Masamune premptively answered.

"Right, I was worried I'd somehow missed. . ."

"Relax, anyway, we're having a party this evening, to celebrate what might be the last time my mother stayed here."

"I'll tell the men, assuming they haven't already started."

A couple of servants bought food and Masamune sat down to eat, making sure Yukimura was right next to him. They talked for hours about various things, including reminising about how they first met.

"I'll admit it was a surprise," Masamune said, "First time in a while one person had made me use all six claws."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad." Masamune leaned over and kissed Yukimura on the lips, enjoying the taste.

CRASH THUD!

"Looks like it's gonna be one of those days." Masamune sighed.

-A couple of hours earlier-

"So he wasn't at Yoshiyaki's place, we should try Oshu, just in case." Sanada Nobuyuki said looking at a map of the area.

"Yeah, hmm, if that is who I think, we may not have to go that far, yes it's Yoshihime."

"Who?"

"Date Masamune's mother, though we won't end up talking to her, she's a real bitch."

"Sasuke!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Oyakata-Sama won't let her near Kai, he told Yoshiyaki that of she turned up, he'd consider it a declaration of war."

"Oh, then I'll do the talking."

They approached the caravan and were met by the guards.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we're looking for my younger brother, he's run off and we were wondering if you'd seen him." Nobuyuki showed a picture of Yukimura.

"Umm, it's complicated, our mistress has seen him, only. . ."

Sasuke heard the guards story and thought about it, 'Danna and the One Eyed Dragon, well it could work, in fact they were well matched, and it would explain why Yukimura showed no interest in women.'

Nobuyuki was having a far different reaction.

"THEY WERE DOING WHAT! . . . AgainI'!" and he was riding at full speed to Oshu.

Sasuke sighed, "Here we go, guess I'd better warn them before he accidentally starts a war."

Luckily Sasuke knew all the sortcuts and managed to arrive about half an hour ahead of Nobuyuku.

As he jumped into the compund he spotted Yukimura and Masamune. He mistimed the second jump as Masamune kissed Yukimura!

CRASH THUD

He landed on the ground, rear-end first.

"Looks like it's gonna be one of those days." Masamune sighed.

"Uhh, sorry about the interruption, but I thought you should know that your elder brother in on his way and he's not too happy about the news."

Yukimura want pale, "Oh no, he'll go berserk when he gets here."

"Why?"

"He's as overprotective as you get, he means well, it's just. . ."

CRASH!

"DAMN IT YUKIMURA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I feel sorry for the horse." Sasuke sighed.

"I'll distract him, you need to get ready for a fight, just, please don't kill him."

"And if I don't want to put you in that situation?"

"He'll insist, and won't take no for an answer."

Yukimura was already running for the gate.

"Just take his advice here, it might save your life." Sasuke added before slipping into the shadows.

"Brother what are you doing, calm down." Yukimura called out as he reached the gate, luckily Nobuyuki had not drawn his spear, though the guards were unconcious, or hiding.

"Calm down, how can I calm down after what I've heard!"

"Uhh..."

"You've turned down all those lovely girls for. . . for . . .?"

"I'm just not interested in women at all, and until a four days ago I've never known why!" Yukimura tried to explain.

"That's not the point, you have a duty!"

"I won't marry someone I don't have any interest in, you were lucky, you got the girl you'd been after for years, but what if you didn't like her, how would she feel?"

"She knows her duty!"

"And your point is?" Masamune had arrived, not looking too happy.

"What have you done to my brother?"

"That's private, and don't talk about duty to me, I know at some point I'm gonna have to name an heir, but when I figured out who the right person for me was, there was a slight problem in the that department, _you see?"_

"So you shirk your duties?"

"Nah, I'll adopt someone later, and Yukimura has even less pressure, you're the heir to your father, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"So right now, what he does is of no concern to those worried about the family line. However, your duty is to have kids, and survive long enough to inherit from your father. You don't seem to be doing that right now."

"I'll have you know my wife is expecting!"

"Congrats, but that's not what I meant, you need to survive long enough to inherit from your father, and going round, destroying my compound and pissing me off is not a good way to do that."

"Fine, I challenge you to a duel, first hit wins, if I win you keep your hands of my brother."

"And if I win you give us your blessing." Masamune grinned

Nobuyuki flinched, "I won't lose." he growled, "READY?"

"Come on then!"

It was quick, they both charged and in the clash Masamune managed to send Nobuyuki flying into the air.

"Say hi to Mori for me when you land!" Masamune shouted.

"Did you have to hit him _that_ hard?" Yukimura whimpered.

"Relax danna, his head is even harder than yours, he'll be fine, though I'd best be heading off in case someone's mother starts writing letters to various people."

"Ok, be careful Sasuke."

The two were left alone in the compund for a few minutes, then Masamune's men came out of hiding.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, though I thought you guys were supposed to stop things like that from happening."

"It was all kinda fast boss, we initially thought your mother had lost it."

Masamune shook his head and sighed, would he get any peace today.

"Come on." he pulled Yukimura along to a more private part of the compound, where he laft a little indicator that he did not want to be disturbed.

He pulled Yukimura onto the ground underneath a maple tree and kissed him hungrily. They'd been interrupted earlier and now that desire was back, neither could resist as they ground against each other, groaning into the kiss as the pleasure built up. They touched each other and soon the sensations overwhelmed them and they came, shuddering and moaning.

"Hah. . . mine. . . all mine." Masamune panted as their lips broke apart, Yukimura could say nothing, the realisation of how much he wanted was starting to sink in, he was already getting hard again. . .


	5. Some things never change

Authors notes: As I mentioned in my previous chapter I have once again found inspiration. And this next section is for all the Motochika/Motonari fans out there, I hope you enjoy this. And while this chapter will not have a lemon, the next one will be very citrusy :)

Chapter 4 - Some things never change

"GYAAA!"

CRASH THUD

Sanada Nobuyuki hit the ground hard and took a while to stand back up and look around.

"Where am I? Wait did I lose, NOOOOOO!"

"Young man, are you alright?"

There was a peasant woman looking at him, obviously unsure as to what to do.

"I'm fine, just stressed."

"What happened?" there was something odd about her voice, it was familiar, but he could not place it. "How did you get here?"

"I had a duel with the One Eyed Dragon and I ended up here after one punch, though, where am I?"

"Aki"

"AKI! I never knew he could punch that hard!"

"Oh dear, though why were you duelling him?"

"It's complicated. . ."

"It sometimes helps to get things off your chest."

"Alright, my brother is trying not to get married, so I'm looking for him, I find him in Oshu, but Yumimura and the One Eyed Dragon are. . . are. . ."

"At it?"

It clicked, he knew whose voice that was.

"WHAT! DOES NO ONE IN THIS COUNTRY WANT TO GET MARRIED ANYMORE!" he howled at the 'woman'. "I'll have to inform your parents Motonari!"

"You probably don't want to do that," his voice was back to normal, "you see I would have no problems in assisting your brother to get married, only I doubt Date Masamune would play the part of the blushing bride, you get where I'm coming from?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Well that all depends on you, if my parents are kept in the dark about our little meeting, then I won't feel the need to take such action, however if they do; everyone will be invited."

"Alright, alright, I won't tell anyone." Nobuyuki was highly flustered and trying to think of a way out if the situation.

"Good, and Kai is that way."

"Ok, I've got to go now."

Now that was over Motonari continued on his own path, to the most unlikely of places.

It had started a few years ago when his parents had decided to marry him off. However annoyed that this was the first time they'd taken an interest in him since he was four he decided to refuse and hid. He quickly ran out of hiding places and took a desperate gamble, and it had paid off.

He hurried to the raft and headed out to Shikoku. This yearly ritual did give him time to indulge in a small hobby of his, dressing in woman's clothing, something he could not do in Aki due to constant supervision and scrutiny.

It took a while to cross the water, and he was tired, but he had to get to his destination before dawn, or he would be seen by the locals, and that would not be good.

He was heading to Motochika's or rather Motochika's harem, not that he actaully slept with the women, he'd taken them in, but they were a little too old to adopt, so he made them his 'concubines' instead. All they had to do was dress up pretty and learn music, poetry or dance to entertain Motochika's guests. The girls also loved to gossip, Motonari's other hobby, not that anyone in Aki knew.

He made his way to the Fort's secret entrance and slipped inside, up the steps, along the passage and third door on the left.

The girls were waiting.

"We were beginning to worry!"

"Quickly, you'll love the kimono we picked for you."

- An hour later -

"Ok you got me this time." Motchika sighed as he looked around the room. He knew the girls loved dressing Motonari up so he would be unrecognisable, and they were getting better.

There were lots of giggles and Motonari sighed, though he wasn't so sure about the wig.

"There you are, any good gossip lately, my spies have not been up to scratch of late."

"Well I suppose I'd best start logically, North to South. On my way here I ran into Sanada Nobuyuki, it turns out his brother and The One Eyed Dragon are 'at it'. I would have more information, but I only found out tonight."

"Did he recognise you?"

"Yes, but after what I threatened he won't be telling _anyone_."

"Hmm, how evil was it?"

"If my parents find me here, lets just say his brother will be getting married."

"I could see the dragon going for that, just to annoy his mother."

"Yes, anyway further south, I highly doubt Mitsunari will get married anytime soon, not after Yoshitsugu walked in on him and Ieyasu."

"Aren't they supposed to be at war?"

"That's what I thought, however it would seem that Ieyasu is a masochist, and Mitsunari is more than happy to help."

Motochika raised an eyebrow.

"Who would have guessed?"

"I'd suspected Ieyasu's inclinations for some time, but I only got recent confirmation. Anyway to keep heading south, all attempts to marry Sorin Otomo off have again failed, no family will even consider it, something to do with the converting to Xavism requirment."

"I don't blame them."

"Uhh Aniki, there's some people from Aki wanting to speak with you, they're looking for Motonari."

"And have you seen him?"

"No."

"And neither have I, send a couple of patrols out to take a look, and assure them that if we find him we'll send him straight back wrapped up in a bow."

"Ok!"

Motochika turned round to find Motonari had fainted, a look of horror on his face.

"I guess that's our fun cut short for tonight, I'm sure he'll be in form tomorrow."

"Awww!" the girls were not happy.

"Blame his parents." Motochika sighed as he picked Motonari up and carried him out to his room. He had plans for when Motonari woke up, and he did not think the harem was a good place to put them into motion.


	6. A night under the moon

Authors notes: I've been doing lots of updating of by Sengoku Basrara stuff today, and here is the latest addition.

Warning: Chika/Nari Lemon ahead.

Chapter 4 - A night under the moon.

Motonari was slowly waking up, and was not surprised to find he was naked, and tied to the bed; he knew Motochika wanted him, and it seemed tonight he would get his way, again.

"You know I was never going to be able to resist."

"Filthy Pirate."

"Yeah, but you love it really." Motochika did not bother with foreplay, just a little preparation to prevent Motonari from getting injured.

The sex was the price for being allowed to hide here, and, though Motonari would never admit it, it was quite an enjoyable price, as long as Motochika was not too rough.

"Ahh!"

"Damn you're tight."

"Slow down!"

"But you're already hard, look."

"Don't, it's embarassing!"

"To who? No one can see us."

In reality several people could, but the harem were not going to let the two men know that they had an audience.

Motochika took full advantage of the bindings, and began to slowly fuck Motonari, with long, deep thrusts which drove the smaller man crazy, not that he would let it show.

"Hah, what are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself, I know you are, so why can't I?"

"Am I?" It was a game they played, Motochika trying to seduce Motonari, who always played hard to get.

"Hmm, is that a challenge?" Motochika changed the angle of his thrusts and picked up the pace.

"AH, OH!"

"Hmm, guess I found that spot, the one that drives you crazy."

"Stop, no, AH, oh, oh, OH!"

Motonari had lost this game, he always did in the end, not that he actually minded. He allowed himself to be taken by the pleasure, pretending all the while, knowing what would happen when Motochika snapped.

"Still don't like it, I think I can do something about that." Motochika grabbed Motonari's member, and began to jack him off at the same time as fucking him; he knew Motonari could not resist that.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ah Ah,AH, cumming, cumming!"

Motochika smirked as Motonari gave in and splashed cum over their stomachs, he normally lasted longer, but this time he could not hold it in, and spilled inside Motonari, collapsing on top of him from exhaustion.

"Get off me you oaf, and untie me!"

"Five minutes, I was doing all the work."

-The next morning-

Something was not right, the girls were very giggly, and giving the pair odd looks as they continued gossiping, then Motonari figured it out.

"No, you, you didn't?"

"Who didn't what?" Motochika asked.

"What we like watching." One of the girls said.

THUD

THUD

"Oops." the girls promptly carried both men to a private room, leaving them in a compromising position, only Motonari was on top.

-An hour later-

"Ugh, those girls, I should have known, wait what, why am _I_ the one tied up." Motochika was worried, very worried.

"It seems the girls have a request, one I don't mind fulfiling."

"I see."

"Now it's payback."

"Oh? OH!" Motochika gasped as Motonari began to suck him off. "Fuck, you're good at that."

"Mmmm?"

"Oh Kami, oh, wow." Motochika was losing it and fast, no one made him cum this fast, no one, right?

"Oh, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna. . ."

"Not yet." Motonari stopped, and pulled out a silk cord, tying around Motochika's hard member.

"Ah, so close, oh, this is torture."

"Good."

Motonari took full advantage of his position, touching and teasing as he wished, never giving Motochika entirely what he wanted.

"I have to admit, this is quite fun, except my dick is actually starting to hurt."

"Then why don't I kiss it better."

"Oh that's good, damn, it's getting worse."

"But fixing it would mean letting you cum, and I'm not ready to do that, unless. . ."

"Unless what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Please. . ." Motonari smirked in triumph as Motochika begged for release, it was nice to be on top for a change.

"Why should I?"

"Ah," Motochika gasped as he was teased. "because I'm begging you, please let me cum."

"Hmm, what do I get out of it?"

"What do you want?"

"Some actual foreplay, you always rush to the sex."

"Alright, alright, I just find it hard to resist, now please, untie the damn cord."

"You promise?"

"Yessssahhhh!" The cord was losened and Motochika came hard, crying out as he covered himself with cum.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"And the rest of the ropes?"

"Alright, but if you don't keep your promise, I'll make you regret it."


	7. Hell hath no wrath

Authors notes: well now I'm back updating, it's nice to see people reading, but where are the reviews? So if you read this, please leave a little review, I would be really happy if you did.

Anyway, back to Shikokou.

Chapter 5 - Hell hath no wrath. . .

Motonari had to admit, his relationship with Motochika was odd. Normally he could not stand the man, but sometimes it made a nice change to be around the idiot. It had been a week since he had arrived, only two weeks to go, then everything could go back to normal. He was getting some actual rest in a private room, as Motochika had to deal with something urgent.

"Shit, shit shit, why does it have to be _her?" _Motochika burst into the room, looking terrified.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Apparantly I was engaged when I was little, i was around thirteen, she was a newborn."

"And?"

"It's that bratty priestess!"

"And?"

"And she's determined to go ahead with it."

"Right, calm down, there must be some way you can put her off, any obscure marital traditions that would freak her out?"

"Hmm, nope."

"Relatives from Hell?"

"No, they all had accidents."

"How many children do you want?"

"I dunno, and does she even know how?"

"If not, the explaination might put her off."

"It probably would."

"And if that fails, tell her that she is banned from seeing a certain ninja, you want your wife to be faithful."

"And on the other side of the country."

"Well go, before they get suspicious."

Motonari tried not to laugh as sex was explained to Tsuruhime by the girls in the harem.

"Eeeh? Eww, no, not with him, not ever, I'm leaving, I'm not getting married, I REFUSE!"

"But little crane, he seems to. . . oh you're not interested. . . we should go."

Motochika waited for his 'guests' to leave, then returned to Motonari.

"It's too early in the morning."

"It's the afternoon."

"Whatever."

CRASH

"Oh what now?" Motochika moaned, going to investigate.

When he reached the site, he found Keiji being pulled out of a pile of rubble.

"Mago. . . ichi?"

"Baka, you asked her to marry you?"

"But the best day for weddings is coming up, though she seemed to be in some pain, stoamch cramps."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman on pms."

"Ow, Yumechiki, are you alright?"

"Kiii."

"Ok, how are you doing Motochika?"

"You don't want to know."

"Ok, I've got to get back to Kenshin, door's this way right?"

THUD

"She really did a number on him." Motochika sighed, leaving his men to clean up the mess.

-Meanwhile at Ueda Castle-

"Ah, now everything all makes sense." Masayuki sighed as he read the letter he had just recieved. Now all he had to do was explain the whole situation to Yoshitsugu.

"FATHER!"

"I already know, that woman is fast at writing letters, and she wants me to do something about it."

"And we should?"

"Like what, eventually they'll grow out of it," he paused for a moment, "I know I did."

"WHAT!?"

"It's a long story, I was around his age, and I didn't want children, so another man seemed like the best option. After a few years, we went our separate ways."

"Who!?"

"It doesn't matter, he died several years ago."

"Oh, umm, so what do we do about this?"

"I will talk to Ootani-sama, and try to smooth things over, you will keep quiet, and go back to your wife, understand?"

"Yes father." Nobuyuki sighed before heading to his room.

Sanada Masayuki adjusted his clothing and went to break the news to Yoshitsugu.

"I should have expected something like this, well, he'll grow out of it, hopefully."

Masayuki was relieved at the reaction, and made a link to an earlier conversation.

_So does that mean Mitsunari is. . . but with who?_

"I am deeply sorry about all this."

"It happens, well, I should take my leave and not waste your time any further, if it turns out to be a quick fling, will you let me know?"

"Of course."

It took a while, but eventually Yoshitsugu was gone, and Masayuki realised he would have to tell Shingen, that was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Get my horse ready, I'm going to Kai for a couple of days."

Masayuki arrived a few minutes behind a letter.

"HA HA HA HA! Took that boy long enough to realise, well if it means that bitch is upset, I'm all for it!"

Masayuki sighed, at least Shingen did not seem to mind.

"Ah Masayuki, come in, I have a feeling you're here about Yukimura right?"

"Yes, I see Yoshihime sent you a letter as well."

"No, Kenshin, one of his retainers spotted them, and then ran into Yoshihime, who was fuming, but if it annoys her, I'm not going to stop it. Though was Yoshitsugu understanding?"

"Yes, I suspect Mitsunari is up to something similar."

"Kids these days, though weren't you like that for a bit?"

"A couple of years, but it ended amicably, it's turning into a family tradition."

"Date Terumune?"

"Yes, and our fathers were the same, as were theirs."

"Could you imagine their faces if they found out?"

"It would be quite a picture, but maybe now isn't the best time."

"No, leave them to have their fun while they can, before war and politics claims them."


End file.
